Clan Wars
'Overview of Clans' Clans You need to be in a registered clan in order to participate in Clan Wars (CW). There are two possibilities – you may join an existing clan or create your own. In the former case, there are usually level restrictions or other criterion you may need to satisfy. In the latter case you shall be the clan leader and may recruit clan members, appoint a deputy from among the members and declare clan attacks. Clans need a minimum of 10 members to participate in CW. There is also a maximum of 30 members per clan. Transferring Leadership The leader may transfer leadership to the deputy (or the highest ranking clan member if there is no deputy) by leaving the clan. However, do note there is a 48-hour “cooldown” period between leaving a clan and rejoining or joining a different clan. Leaving, Rejoining and Joining a Different Clan Members, the leader and the deputy may leave a clan at any time. Upon leaving the clan, the following holds true for all clan members including the leader and deputy: : i. The number of wins (for the clan in the current era) is reset to zero. This is an invisible number that is not shown in any way but is used to determine the prize award ii. The total number of wins (for all clans in all eras) will remain unchanged. iii. There is a 48-hour cooldown (CD) period between leaving a clan and rejoining or joining a different clan. For the clan leader, the following shall also apply: : i. Leadership of the clan shall transfer to the deputy, or to the highest ranking member if no deputy has been appointed. : 'Overview of Clan War (CW)' Eras and Phases The Clan Wars are divided into eras. Each era lasts approximately four weeks and consists of three eight-hour rounds per day – Attack Announcement Phase (also known as the “Declare Phase” – 2 hours) and Battle Phase (6 hours). Each round starts at these times GMT: 4am, 12noon, 8pm. Cities and Influence Points (inf) Cities are connected by pathways. Attacks are declared based on these pathways. Each city also has a certain number of influence points (inf). Most have 1 inf (sometimes called “singles”), some have 2 ("doubles). Inf is awarded at the end of each round to each clan by the cities they have in their possession for the era. Inf is the basis for determining placing and the prize awarded. Prizes (as at CW era of 7 Feb 2013) At the end of each era, the top 10 clans ranked by total inf are awarded prizes as follows: : 1st place – 6,750 ounces 2nd place – 3,750 ounces 3rd place – 2,250 ounces 4th place – 1,500 ounces 5th place – 750 ounces : 6th place – 1,800,000 imperials 7th place – 1,500,000 imperials 8th place – 1,350,000 imperials 9th place – 900,000 imperials 10th place – 450,000 imperials These ounce and imp awards are divided among all clan members using the following formula: : member’s wins in the current era / total clan wins in the current era : Clan War Mechanics Deploying At the start of each era (or when the clan does not already have a city), the clan leader selects a gateway to deploy from on the Clan Wars map and announces an attack to a connected city. Clans cannot deploy and attack cities that has already been declared on by other clans. Declaring An Attack Deployment and attack announcing may only be performed during the Declare Phase. If the clan leader or deputy does not declare during a Declare Phase, the leader/deputy shall not be able to declare until the next round’s Declare Phase and the clan shall miss a Battle Phase. Declarations may only be made on cities that are connected to each other by pathways. For example: : A – B – C | D – E the clan may declare from A on B or D but may not declare on C. The clan leader or deputy may declare from any of the clan’s cities on any city that is connected by a pathway, for example, if the clan has conquered A and B, the leader or deputy may declare from B on C, or from A on D. It will not be possible to declare from A to C or E, or from B to D or E. Declarations may only be made on cities that have not been declared on by any other clan, for example, Attacker A has declared on the city of Sot-Aiam. Attacker B may not declare on Sot-Aiam in the same phase. Battle Phase and Capturing a City During the Battle Phase clan members attack the given city, fighting with garrisons of the defenders. Each victory decreases the city durability by a certain value, depending on the sizes of the attacking and defending clans. To capture a city, the attacking clan must decrease the city durability (or “hp”) to zero. When captured, the city restores to its full 4,500hp with the new owner. Every member of the attacking clan fights until they are victorious over all the defenders or until their first defeat. If all members of a clan finished their battles and the durability of the city is still above zero, this city is not captured. The clan leader may declare again on this city in the following Declare Phase or choose a different city to declare on. If a new clan manages to capture a city during its first battle phase, that clan is considered to have successfully deployed and may only declare from this city in the next Declare Phase (see "Declaring An Attack" above). In the event the defending clan has an attack in progress when the city the defending clan is attacking from is conquered, the attack immediately ceases. In the event the defending clan loses its last city on the map, the defending clan will have to redeploy from any gate on the CW Map in the following Declare Phase (see "Deploying" above). “Try Again” or Buying Back In If the attacking clan member is unable to defeat the defending clan’s garrison, the red “Fight” button will change to a cyan “Try Again” button. This means the attacking clan member may choose to buy back into the CW and continue attacking up to the maximum number of defenders. Buying back in costs 7 ounces. As of the CW era beginning 7 Feb 2013, buy back for clans deploying to neutral cities is free. For the period 12 Feb to 19 Feb 2013, the price for buying back in is 1 ounce. AI Cities and Clan-Owned Cities Each city may be “neutral” or conquered by a clan. Neutral cities have defenders with three-squad AI garrisons – similar to the AI garrisons of barbarian invaders etc. Clan-Owned cities comprise defenders from all the members of the clan currently in possession of the city. However, only three-squad garrisons of clan members (set using the “Squad” tab) will count as defenders. As such, Clan-Owned Cities tend to be more difficult to conquer than AI cities. “Chaining” Since attacks may only be declared on cities connected by pathways, it is inevitable that clans may have a “chain” of cities. This chain may be broken by attacking a city within the chain. If the attacking clan is successful, the city and the smaller number of cities on either side of the chain will be conquered by the attacker as well. If the broken chain on either side of the attacked city has the same number of cities, the attacking clan has an even chance of winning either of the two sides. For example, :: A – B – C | | D – E – F : i. Clan “Defender” has conquered cities A, B, C and D. Clan “Attacker” attacks city A. If “Attacker” is successful, the chain is broken and “Attacker” will have conquered A and D. : ii. Clan “Defender” has conquered cities A, B, C, D and E. Clan “Attacker” attacks city A. If “Attacker” is successful, the chain is broken and “Attacker” has a 50% chance to conquer A, D and E or A, B and C. : iii. Clan “Defender” has conquered cities A through F. Even if clan “Attacker” is successful in conquering city A, the chain is not broken and “Defender” has only lost city A. In the event the defending clan has a defence in progress on another city in the chain (see "Splitting the Defence" below), when this second city is conquered (as a consequence of a broken chain), the attackers on the second city will now meet the defenders of the new conquerers. “Splitting” the Defence As of the CW Era of 7 Feb 2013, the defenders for a clan whose cities are being declared on by two or more clans shall have the defenders divided among the total number of cities attacked. For example: : Clan “Defender” has 30 members, each with three squads set as their garrison. :: Clan “Attacker A” declares on “Defender” city A. ::: City A defenders: 30. :: Clan “Attacker B” declares on “Defender” city B. ::: City A defenders: 15, ::: City B defenders: 15. :: Clan “Attacker C” declares on “Defender” city C. ::: City A defenders: 10, ::: City B defenders: 10, ::: City C defenders: 10. Note: amount of hp lost per successful attack is dependent on the size of the attacker’s clan and the number of defenders for each city attacked. Repairing (as at CW era of 7 Feb 2013) Repairs may only be made during the Declare Phase. Repairs are paid for using Imperials (imps) and increases in cost exponentially for that Declare Phase. The formula is: : 250 * RepairHP + 5 * ( RepairHP * ( RepairHP – 1 ) / 2 )